Dolphin Kisses, Spying, and Nosey Step Brothers
by Spectrasydniescope
Summary: Santana, Brittany, Rachel, and Mercedes spy on Kurt and Blaine. sorry for the short summary... cant give too much away!


Hello, so this is a one-shot ive been working on for a couple of days... i have the worst case of writers block and this is all i could come up with. so for the [small amount] of fans for Candles my appologies. I'd like to dedicate this to Denise. Why you ask? Because i said so now DEAL WITH IT!

Disclaimer:

Me: (in threatening voice) "Ryan Murphy, hand over the rights to Glee or i'll burn your house down!"

Ryan M.: "Which house?"

Me: (slightly confused) "The cute one. In Ohio."

Ryan M.: (snarky) "You'll nevere get Glee! And btw that house is a rental... (evil laugh)

Me: (depressed) "I think i'll go sob in a dark closet for the next eight hours..." (runs away in tears)

basically i dont own Glee... DEAL WITH IT!

* * *

><p>Dolphin Kisses, Spying, and Nosey Step-Brothers:<p>

"Santana, should we really be watching this?" Rachel asked in a loud whisper. Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, and her were currently looking through a crack in Kurt's bedroom door. "Shut your mouth, Berry. Before I break that pretty little nose again. Cause this time you'll really need a nose job!" Santana growled out quietly. Rachel immediately shut her mouth, the safety of her nose had become more important to her since the incident with Finn. Santana tried to silently open the door a little more, but every time she pushed it forward it creaked softly. Deciding that the plan would ultimately fail, she tried to stay focused on Kurt and Blaine. Rachel sighed loudly, and Santana slapped her arm. "I said, shut it Berry! It's not our fault Kurt decided to do something more… entertaining, while he waited for us. So I think we're entitled to watch." she said with a devilish grin. Rachel was about to protest, before Mercedes cut her off. "Santana's right, Rachel, we aren't doing anything wrong." Mercedes whispered. Britt decided it was her turn to speak. "Is my Kurtie getting dolphin kisses?" she asked in an innocent voice. Santana smiled fondly at the blonde, before turning to glare at Rachel. "Well I don't really know anymore! Since Berry here, decided not to shut her loud mouth!" she huffed angrily. "I just believe that its wrong to spy on Kurt and Blaine! This is completely wrong and immoral, what about Kurt's PRIVACY?" Rachel's voice raised on the last word. With that Santana lunged forward at Rachel.

Rachel and Santana were so wrapped up in their arguing that they didn't hear Finn's loud footsteps. "Hey Kurt? Can you help me make lunch? I'm starv- WHOA!" he said as the girls came into view. There was a loud thump, as if someone had fallen off of something. "What's going on in here? And Kurt, why do you look so… not perfect?" he asked as Kurt stepped out of his room. Kurt laughed nervously, and his hands immediately went to straighten out his hair. "N-Nothing. Girls what took you so long?" he asked, changing the subject. "Umm… Santana thought we should… umm, OW!" Rachel said when Santana elbowed her in the ribs. "Heh, I thought we should wait outside a bit… just in case you were doing more…important things." Santana smirked. Kurt just brushed off what she said and turned to his step-brother. "Was there something you wanted Finn?" he asked, sighing. "Uh…yeah… l-lunch?" Finn stammered out. Kurt sighed again and let the girls file into his room, making sure that Blaine couldn't be seen by his step-brother. "Give it about an hour, Finn. It's only eleven, we ate less than three hours ago, you can't be that hungry!" Kurt laughed out. "Alright dude," Finn said sadly.

As Kurt entered his room he leaned up against his closed door. "Wanky!" Santana said. Kurt let out a small laugh. "Shut up, Satan." he growled out as he made his way over to the girls and Blaine. "What ever you say, Hummel. All Britt's and I know is that you and your boy, here, were getting' it on! And we couldn't resist a free show now could we?" she asked, while Brittany nodded beside her. Kurt 'humphed' as Blaine laughed. "This is nothing to be laughing at! And I would be quite if I were you, Blaine Anderson!" he said in a hushed voice while glaring at his boyfriend. Blaine just buried this face in Kurt's neck. Soon the conversation changed and Kurt and Blaine's previous acts were all but forgotten in everyone's minds. Except for Santana's that is.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! ~Sydnie REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
